The use of magnetic devices and methods for the treatment of hydrocarbons is known in the prior art. However, the mechanisms and effects of such treatment are not well known and difficult to predict.
A sample of prior art in the general field of magnetic treatment of fuels is as follows:    U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,621—Process and Apparatus for Effecting Efficient Combustion.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,296—Fuel Combustion and Magnetizing Apparatus used therefor.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,262—Fuel Treating Device.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,145—Magnetic Fuel Line Device.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,045—Permanent Magnetic Power Cell System for Treating Fuel Lines for More Efficient Combustion and Less Pollution.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,807—Air Fuel Magnetizer.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,546—Fuel Saving Device.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,719—Fuel Activation Apparatus using Magnetic Body.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,420—Electromagnetic Device for the Magnetic Treatment of Fuel.
The prior art documents, of which the above represent only a small proportion, are specifically directed towards the treatment of a fuel stream for the purpose of either the prevention of scaling, corrosion or biological growth in pipes or alternatively, to increase the combustion efficiency of the fuel when burnt in an engine.
However, there are also a number of documents which propose devices for the “conditioning of a fluid or fuel” with the application of the device being left vague. An outline of some of these documents is below:    WO 99/23381—Apparatus for Conditioning a Fluid
This document teaches an apparatus for conditioning a fluid flowing in a pipe by means of a magnetic field. The fluid may be “fuel” and the magnet may be neodymium iron boron particles which are centred and compressed to provide a particularly strong permanent magnet. The document teaches the conditioning of a liquid using permanent magnets.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,872—Magnetic device for the treatment of fluids
This document discloses a device for the magnetic treatment of fluids such as gases or liquids. The device includes a plurality of sets of magnets (permanent or electromagnets) for imparting a magnetic field to a fluid. The magnets are arranged peripherally about a pipe or other fluid conduit within which is a flowing fluid, and the device utilises magnets having different magnetic field strengths for varying the field flux along the length of the pipe or fluid conduit. It is to be noted that in the background of the invention portion of the specification, the problems discussed relate to the prevention of scaling, corrosion or algae growth in pipes. Magnetic devices are also discussed in the context of improving the fuel consumption of, and reducing the undesirable omissions of engines.
Paraffins are a major problem in the production of some crude oils. Although paraffins usually remain in solution in the formation, as the oil is produced some of the light ends are lost which can alter the crystalline pattern of the paraffin allowing it to precipitate and/or create a paraffin wax due to temperature changes. Approximately 40% of the cost to bring useable petroleum to the market is in the control of paraffin.
It is known to use chemicals, usually acids and expensive biocides, to prevent, dissolve or remove these materials from the pipes. However, these are not always effective. The chemicals may be toxic or expensive and frequently these chemicals provide a long term operating expense as they must be continuously added to the fluid.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.